Sky Fall
by Cordially Un-Invited
Summary: After the defeat of the squid overlord, Sky and his friends think nothing can go wrong. But when three mysterious girls fall from the sky, they realize their adventure has only just begun. Friendships will be tested and secrets will be revealed. Can Team Crafted save these girls or their homes before it's too late? Or will the world as they know it be changed forever? ON HIATUS!
1. We're going Down

**Sup? My name is Cat! This is my first fanfiction and I am a little nervous about posting it, but you got to get your ideas out sometime so here we go! Warning: Errors will appear!**

* * *

**Sky's POV**

I walked out of the army base to admire the party decorations. We, the Sky Army, had just defeated the squid leader! Squids still roamed the spawn, but none dare come close to us.

"Sky? Sky?" Captain Sparklez asked.

"What?" I asked snapped out of my thoughts.

"Don't you think we should move the decoration inside. It looks like it might rain," he said. I looked up at the dark sky.

"Nope, no matter what the stupid weather won't ruin our butter party!" I yelled. I looked at the sky again. Is it just me or are the clouds getting…._ closer._

"Sky! Seto just told us that he can use potions to make butter flowers grow! We need you to come test it out!" Jason and Ty yelled running up to me. Jason and Ty came up, them both carrying tons of flowers.

"Maybe later, but tell Seto he is a genius. Butter will live on forever!" I yelled, making recruits stare. "Uh…. Carry on?" Ty and Jason nodded and went back to the base to get more decorations. Then someone tapped my shoulder, making me jump.

"Sky, don't you think this is too **much** butter?" Jerome asked. I narrowed my eyes at my fluffy friend.

"Mudkip! Get Fluffy something to sit on. Preferably butter," I said. Husky smirked and placed down a butter block. Jerome stared at it before climbing and sitting down on the block.

"Now Fluffy, you can never have a thing as too much butter. It was proven by me that the more butter the better. I mean, butter isn't the most rare ore, but does that make it any less valuable?" I asked him.

"Maybe," he muttered under his breath.

I narrowed my eyes. "What did you say?"

"Sky, I am just joking. You can never have to much butter. If anything, wouldn't you bet Mitch dared me to say it?" he asked a grin forming on his face. I turned to Mitch.

"Guilty until proven innocent!" I yelled. Mitch glared at me, then Jerome.

"Gee, thanks biggums," he said. Jerome smiled.

"You are most certainly welcome!" came his reply. He then started to run from the angry Canadian.

"Isn't life good Mudkip?" I asked smiling watching the two friends run. "No more stupid, foolish squids in our way."

"It's the sweet life," he replied.

I took one last look at the sky. The clouds were defiantly getting closer. I shook off the thought. I had a party to plan…

**Cat's POV**

Got to go, got to go, got to go! I flew past people and buildings, as fast as lightning. I zoomed past my house and the bakery, and sign that suggested that I should stop before someone gets injured. I am going to get in HUGE trouble. Finally I could see the castle in sight. I flew lower and pressed at button. Pistons could be heard as I raced to the top. I dove into an open hole, just as it closed up again. I floated there for a while eyeing the lava below. Slowly, I lowered myself until I hovered over it.

I went lower until I could almost feel the lava on my feet. Then I pressed another button and the wall opened. I floated out and landed. One of the guards was there staring at me.

"I have a message from the spirits, it urgent!" I explained. He nodded and let me pass.

Once again I was off. I flew past walls. I dodged glowstone and expensive treasures. I rounded a corner to the big, iron doors. Rows of guards stood in front of them. Again, I explained the situation with them. They moved out of my way and I walked to the doors. I slowly pushed them open trying not to make any noise. I then walked in and kneeled before the King and Queen.

"Miss Cat, I believe you have a message for us," the king said. I nodded.

" It's the spirits. Their power isn't strong enough to hold up the sky. They need the other Sky Spirit to help them!" I said.

"Which means?" the Queen asked. There was a drop, and I felt as if gravity was reversed on the world.

I looked up at them before hesitating. "The sky is falling."

* * *

**Okay! First chapter done! So to continue this I will need some OCs. Tips or things to help improve work are appreciated. Hope you like it. As for the OC info, my story is about people with powers so you might want to put down at least TWO powers. A healing power would be helpful for this story. Also, put down a gemstone, like your birthstone or something that means a lot to you. You'll figure it out as the story moves along! Only need two people with powers, but humans will be accepted! Updates will appear on my profile every once and a while!**

**OCs:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Power:(optional)**

**Stone:(optional)**

**Pairing:(anyone BUT Ty)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Others:**

_**So see you later!**_


	2. When the world Crashes down

**Hey! Another chapter cause can! Might not be the very best I can do, but hey I updated didn't I?**

* * *

**Cat's POV**

The King, Queen, and I flew out instantly. The whole town was in chaos. I couldn't believe it. People were zooming into buildings, getting their stuff, and flying out. Children were crying. I felt awful. No matter what, I felt like this was my fault. I continued to fly while the King and Queen tried to control the town. Even flying at my speed, it would take me a while to get to the Sky Spirits cloud. By now I could see the face of the earth. I had made a note that it could float without having people using powers to hold it up.

With the crowds in my way, I was getting delayed. I didn't have a fear of heights, like all of the Sky descendents, but now was the time that I didn't dare look down. Not at a time like this. I started to pretend like this was one of my races. Me vs. the Sky Spirits. Except that Cliff and Leah were invisible. I dodged another descendent. Apparently the King and Queen didn't have it under control. Then, two figures, one glowing orange and another glowing blue, sped past me. I turned to see them stop and face me.

"Cliff? Leah? Where are you going?" I asked them out of breath.

"We have to try to stop this! We can't just let the sky fall!" Cliff replied.

"And save the people!" Leah added. They turned to leave, but I flew in front of them.

"Wait, I'm coming too!" I said.

"Cat it's too dangerous for a…" Leah started.

"Oh come on Leah. Let her come. Besides she is the fastest out of the whole sky, other than us of course!" Cliff said.

"Yeah. You two are best friends, but now your getting along like fire and rain," I told them. Cliff rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. No time for jokes I know. Come on!" I yelled before taking off. The Sky Spirits were fast, but not fast enough. So far we've only reached the beginning of the wreckage. We landed.

"So how should we split this up? I take one side and you take the other? Or should we stick together?" Cliff asked.

"We should stick together!" I yelled. Leah nodded. We all ran. Anything on fire was burned out by Leah, using her powers. Cliff would occasionally shapeshift and go inside buildings in case nobody could get out. We were walking when we noticed it.

Our cloud was slowly breaking apart from the others.

"How is that? But I don't? Why?" Cliff asked. I was too shocked to answer. Leah looked like she was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Try using your powers!" I shouted. They both nodded. Both of them slowly raised their right hand. Soon enough, they both started glowing. The cloud was moving slowly towards the other like a magnet. Leah already looked tired. Cliff looked determined, but I could tell she was just as tired.

Suddenly the cloud we were standing on went flying backwards and spinning round and round. We could do nothing but scream. I made a mistake of looking down. We got closer to the ground.

All three of us huddled together as we plummeted down to Earth.

**Ty's POV**

As soon as Sky yelled at everyone to get into the base, I knew something was wrong. I grabbed my bow and ran to the front of the HQ with Jason. Some butter balloons floated to the ceiling, but that didn't matter. As soon as we reached the front I saw the rest of the army leaders in front of me. They were all pressed against the windows. I pushed pass Mitch and Jerome to see what was going on. It took me a while to process it.

"Why of all days does the sky have to fall! We are supposed to be partying!" Sundee yelled.

"Yelling isn't going to help us now," Husky said.

"Don't you think I know that?" Sundee said glumly. All of a sudden, a cloud came spiraling out of control and crashed out front. The decorations fell as soon as it made contact. The weird part about it is that it was glowing. Sky silently opened the door and walked outside. I followed him with everyone else. Personally I thought it couldn't get any crazier, but I was wrong.

Three girls, two glowing, stood up from the crashed cloud.

The one that was glowing orange had auburn blonde hair with fire orange tips, royal blue eyes, gray cat tail and ears as well as lacey orange top with blue jean and yellowish orange laced boots. She also had a necklace with some unknown gem on it.

The one that was glowing blue had brown hair that goes to her mid-back, brown eyes, a blue long-sleeve shirt, jeans, cyan blue converse, and a cyan blue flower in her hair. Like the first girl, she had a necklace with another unknown gem on it.

The last girl was my favorite. She, at least, wasn't glowing. She had straight chest length black hair and pale skin. She was wearing a dark read v-neck, white shorts, knee high black boots, and black fingerless gloves, Unlike the others, she had no necklace. I noticed that her eyes were grey, until they changed from blue to green, then back to blue.

"Uh….hi?" I said. My friends turned to me annoyed looks on their faces. "What they could be friendly!" I challenged.

"Yeah! We come in peace!" the black haired one yelled. Her two glowing friends rolled their eyes.

"Then why are your friends glowing?" Sky asked.

"Ask your sorcerer friend pal!" the glowing orange one said. All eyes turned to Seto.

"They are Sky Spirits. The glowing ones are, at least. They are supposed to be the ones that keep the sky _from_ falling. Why it fell, I don't know," he said.

"Can we trust them or not?" Sky asked.

"Yes Sky, we can trust them! As long as we don't harm them, they won't harm us!" Seto said. I smiled. These spirit people might be useful. "So what powers do you have, since you're Sky Spirits?" I asked.

"Well first off, I am CliffdiverWC, but you can call me Cliff. And I have the powers of fire and shape shifting," Cliff, the one glowing orange, said.

"I'm Leah and I can control water and turn invisible. Even though Cliff and I are opposites, we get along together pretty well," Leah, who was glowing blue, replied.

"Lastly, I'm Catalin, but you can call me Cat. I'm not a spirit so I have no powers, but every sky descendent can fly, some I am super fast!" Cat said.

"Okay, our turn. I'm Sky, leader of the Sky Army. These are my friends, and co-leaders of the Sky Army. These are Ty, Jason, Husky, Jerome, Mitch, Seto, Jordan, and Sundee," Sky concluded.

"We gladly invite you three to join us for the time being, right guys?" I asked hopefully. They nodded.

The girls smiled as we showed them inside. I could tell that this could get…..interesting.

* * *

**Sort of a filler chapter, I guess. And just because I have my Sky Spirits doesn't mean you can't submit OCs! Feedback is my favorite thing.**

**So F,F,&F (feedback, favorite, follow) and R&R**

**See you later ****_Cat Pack!_**


	3. To be or Not to be

**Hey Cat Pack! I'm here with another chapter. Why? Cause can! Here we go!**

* * *

**Seto's POV**

Love is overrated. To me at least. It's like a blanket that makes you blind. A drug…..** (DON'T DO DRUGS!)**… It stinks because if it's a life or death situation, do you save yourself, or them? That's why I don't do love. Here's the catch. I think I'm falling. Literally and mentally. I picked myself up after falling. Over what? The ground!

"You okay there?" Cliff asked. I felt my face heat up and looked down to cover my blush. After a while, I nodded.

"Awwww. Seto has a crush!" Cat's voice whispered to me.

"No I don't?" I said.

"Don't play those games!" she whispers and runs to catch up with Leah before I can say anything. I sighed. Turning to go to my room, I was thinking about what else I could do today, since the party was called off.

I walk into my quarters, and search for my schedule. I open one of my chests, and pull out bunches of papers.

Ever since the squid overlord was killed, we haven't had much to really do. I pulled out a book and started to read. It was an older book, but I didn't mind. After all, might as well read a book than do nothing. So let's see. Once upon a time…

(hours later)

I breathe in smoke. Was something burning? I snap open my eyes and grab my sword, running past a laughing Cat, Cliff, and Ty. I turn back and stare at them.

"Their idea. I had nothing to do with it, except for almost starting your things on fire. I have been used!" Cliff said, before turning into a small gray cat with wings. I stared into her amethyst eyes before she ran off.

"See you later sucker!" Cat yelled to Ty before she flew off. I stared at the headphone wearing minecrafter.

"You better have some secret awesome powers cause you aren't getting out of this one," I said. He sighed.

"Did I miss dinner?" I asked. It was dark outside, even with the glowstone lighting up the area. Ty nodded without saying anything.

"Let's go!" I yelled, but he stopped me.

"The cafeteria caught fire," he explained.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Cat happened," he replied and rolled his eyes. I sighed.

"Well I'm going to go find her," I told him. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. I started to walk and Ty followed. We must of walked around the entire base until we heard screams. Ty and I looked at each other. We ran towards the noise and stopped as we rounded a corner.

"Cat!" Ty screamed and rushed to her side. I ran up to her and stared. She wasn't moving at all. Her eyes were open, but they were such a light shade of gray that I almost thought they were white. The Sky Spirits, Jason, Ty, and I surrounded her. Leah was bawling her eyes out and Cliff looked like she was about to cry.

I slowly walked of to her and put my arms around her. She then put her head on my shoulder and we watched Cat's un-moving body.

**Jackie's POV**

I hoped this was the right place! Just had to play it cool, and don't give much away. Here goes nothing. I walked up to the doors and knocked. Nobody came. I rolled my eyes. Just my luck! I knock again and still no answer. I sighed. At least I could practice. I slowly put my hand on the grass block below me and thought about going inside. The necklace I wore around my neck burned more than anything. I pulled away from the grass when my neck almost got burned off. Then, I put a trap door down, and opened it. Still a grass block. I smiled. I stepped on it and fell through the ground. I closed the trap door, then opened it again. I was inside the base.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I asked. "Nobody? Seriously? I'm here to help." I see a gray cat with wings walk up to me. Amethyst eyes look up at me. Then the cat started to change into something. Into _someone._ All of a sudden, a person stands in front of me. "Leah?" she asks. Then another girl turns visible. I gulp.

I turned to run, but a girl stood in the doorway.

"Thanks Reese!" Cat Girl says. "Now, who are you?"

"My name is Jackie, and I'm the missing Sky Spirit."

* * *

**To Like or Not To Like. Hope y'all like it! More to come, updates soon! BTW just because Jackie is the last Sky Spirit doesn't mean the sky will just rise again. There is more to it!**

**F,F,& F (feedback, favorite, follow) and R&R!**


	4. To Shock and Awaken

**I am so lazy and tired, but I pushed myself for another chapter. I was also to lazy to put Jackie's appearance so here it is:**

**Jackie has tan skin and emerald green eyes. She has long wavy gold hair with lime green streaks. She wears a green garnet necklace, and a green long sleeve hoodie with a green skirt and green flats.**

**Now that's done! On to the chapter! WARNING: Might not be that great!**

* * *

**Reese's POV**

"Seriously?" I blurted out. I realize what I just said. "Sorry! Just shocked!" I hoped she could forgive me.

"It's totally fine! When I found out where the other Sky Spirits were I had the same reaction!" Jackie laughed.

"Hey!" Cliff yelled. She looked mad, and I heard that bad things happen when she's mad. Her necklace started to glow a fiery color. Flames spread through her hands as she threw a fire ball at Jackie. I watched Jackie appear at the other side of the hall and the fire ball come at me. I ducked, and felt the heat fly over my head.

"Cliff, Jackie! Don't start fighting now! You almost killed Reese!" Leah yelled. Jackie teleported over.

"Sorry! Shouldn't have left you in the dust," she said. I nodded. My eyes were locked on their necklaces. Different stones. We started to walk to tell everyone we found the last Sky Spirit.

"I've been meaning to ask about your necklaces. They don't look like anything we've seen here before!" I explained. They stopped and turned to look at me.

"You've heard of shooting stars, right?" Leah asked. I nodded. "Well, that's your answer! Our gems are made from the stars. Shooting stars, to be exact!"

"What about your powers?" I questioned.

"They come naturally, the gemstones enhance our powers," Cliff said. I turned to Jackie.

"I'll tell you all when I'm ready," she said and kept on walking.

"Well I'll see you guys later! Got to check on something!" I called. I turned and walked into the reception room where Katz was. She kept staring at the phone.

"He hasn't called. Not once, he must be gone," she told me. None of us have heard from Cavemanfilms for a few days.

"He'll call, and if not, we find him on our own!" I said. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You're insane!" she yelled. I grinned.

"So I've been told!" I replied laughing. We burst into a laughing fit until Jerome and Mitch came in.

"It's hard to practice for the Hunger Games with all this laughing!" Mitch yelled.

"You will pay!" Jerome laughed. Mitch and Jerome then picked us up and brought us outside. As soon as Jerome put me down he started to dig a big hole in the ground, and filled it with water.

"What are you doing?" Katz asked. The friends turned to look at her.

"The battle to the death!" Mitch replied. Katz sighed.

"Maybe later, I need to get back to the reception, never know who might call!" she said for an excuse and took off running. The sun was just rising so I guess missing breakfast never hurt.

"I'm in!" I yelled.

**Katz POV**

I ran inside as fast as I could. It's not like I couldn't fight, it was just that something could go wrong. I got into the reception room as fast as I could. When I ran in, the phone rang. I groaned. I stalked over it and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked. I was to tired to say the rest.

"Katz, I need you to go check on Cat for us. She is active and we can't go to her room at the moment," Sky's voice said.

"On it!" I replied. I slowly started to walk to the infirmary. Sky didn't sound to sure about it, but I had to do it. I wouldn't want to disobey him. It would only make him suspicious, and he already has enough on his hands with the Sky Spirits. I walked past some recruits and some of my other friends at the base. I reached the iron doors and slowly walked in.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I asked. The light weren't on. I turned to leave, but there wasn't a pressure plate to exit. I was trapped. Why me? I took a deep breath and turned on the lights. I kept walking until I saw a bright purple light coming for Cat's room. I turned and opened the door. I gasped. Cat was awake, her eyes gleaming black.

"Cat? Did you do this?" I asked. She turned towards me and shook her head. Then the iron door closed behind us and a girl stood in front of it. She had long dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin, and had a black T-shirt that says in neon green #YOLO, she also wears black yoga pants and white sneakers.

"Let's go," she sighed. I could tell she didn't want us to go in. She then came up to us and urged us in.

"I'm sorry!" she said as we traveled to the Nether.

* * *

**There? You proud of me mom? MOM? MOM? ARE YOU PROUD OF ME? Lol! Not my best chapter, but hey, I updated! Now, since I can, I will go over OCs and pairings...**

**Cliff and Seto**

**Leah and Benja**

**Megan and Sky**

**Reese and Jerome**

**Cat and Ty**

**Katz and CaptainSparklez**

**Carmen and Husky**

**Wow... A lot! Any problem or you want to change your pairing, PM me! Just wanted to make sure I got this down!**

**Bye ****_Cat_****_Pack!_**


	5. Over the River and Through the Woods

**So... I decided since I was bored I would do another chapter! Not much, but right now I think it's my longest one so far!**

**LETS ROLL!**

* * *

**Sky's POV**

The base was at chaos. Cliff, Leah, and Jackie had recently put out a fire in a jungle biome that was heading our way. On top of that, Katz and Cat were missing. The lights to the infirmary where on and Cat's door didn't have the lever on it. Part of the wall had been broken and we couldn't find any tracks. I was currently sitting in the lounge with the other leaders, Sky Spirits, and recruits.

"You don't think they did it?" Carmen, a girl with brown medium length hair, green eyes, and about 5'8 asked. Cliff looked at her.

"Most defiantly not! They wouldn't do such a thing. They aren't that evil and devious!" Cliff yelled. Ty and Seto glared at her.

"Correction. Katz isn't that evil," Seto said. Cliff rolled her eyes, but I could see the smile forming at her lips. Was I missing something?

"Well lets go!" Ty yelled and started to walk out of the room, Sparklez at his heels.

"Slow down there guys. First, we will start the forest fire. Katz might of tried to get Cat to check it out! Or maybe Cat was already out trying to stop it, and Katz went looking for her," I told them.

"Cat was still in a trance. She woke up and didn't feel like talking to us, but felt like stopping a forest fire! That makes perfect sense!" Leah muttered.

"Yeah, I agree. We should at least try to look for them as Sky said though. We might just find something.!" Bajan said. The rest of the group nodded. Jackie teleported while everyone else ran out. We each split up into groups. Ssundee Mitch, Carmen, Husky, Reese, and Jerome went one way. Ty, Jason, Seto, Sparklez and I went another. Cliff, Leah, and Jackie took the sky to search for places that still might be on fire.

"Find anything?" I asked Jason.

"Nothing but leaves," he replied. I sighed. This could take forever. We could be trying to find them forever for all I knew. I looked up at the sky. No clouds, just the sun. So what happens after we find Cat. They leave? Save the world? Our lives we be back to the way it was when we defeated the squid overlord, normal. I shuddered.

"You okay?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, just thinking, that's all," I said. He nodded.

"Do you think we'll ever find them?" he asked.

"If we do, will they save the sky and leave?" I questioned. I turned and saw Seto pale. I sighed. Then I heard a female scream. I looked up. I saw an orange and a green light zoom through the sky. More screams followed. Seto and I looked at each other, then took off. We went over a river and through the woods. We all met up in a clearing in the trees and stopped. We looked up at the Sky Spirits.

"Guys? You might want to see this," Jackie yelled.

**Cat's POV**

It just had to be the Nether! Now I have to sit in a stupid cell for the rest of my life! I looked at Katz, who was in the cell next to mine.

"Why are we here again?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"For the millionth time Cat, I don't know!" she yelled. I sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just upset. I feel awful! The others are probably worried sick! They might be searching for us and we're just stuck here!"

"Yeah, I know. If you don't mind me asking, what happened back at the base? How did you go into that trance?" Katz asked.

"Well, I was trying to fly away so Seto wouldn't catch me. I was flying and I made a sharp turn. I don't really remember much of what happened, but I do remember a voice telling me to wake up. Then I woke up, but I was in the sky. I could see the base and everyone searching. Then I saw Bajan, Jerome, and Reese building a tower, I think it was, made of butter. It was sunrise, but I could see as if I was in daylight. I saw you run in, and a couple of seconds later, I was up in the infirmary," I told her. She nodded.

"Different. I went to your room because Sky called me telling to go. I wasn't sure I should, but now I realize it is actually good. At least someone knows where you are!" Katz said. I sighed again.

"Hey!" a voice called. I went to look out of my cell. It was the girl that brought us here.

"What?" Katz asked.

"I just wanted to say I am so sorry I captured you!" she said.

"Then why'd you do it?" I snapped.

"I was forced," she replied. I looked at Katz, who was turning pale.

"By who?" Katz gulped.

"You'll learn soon. By the way my name is Megan Graymore," Megan said.

"I'm Cat and this is Katz," I chuckled. Megan looks at us trying not to laugh.

"So similar," she laughed.

"Confusing, isn't it?" Katz asked. Megan nodded.

"Megan!" a voice boomed. "Bring the prisoners here! I must speak to them!"

Megan sighed and unlocked our cells. "Coming, sir!" she yelled. She put cuffs on our hands and we walked to the front of the hallway. Megan opens the big doors and leads us out. She stops at the end of a hallway, walks up to a wither boss painting, removes it, pulls the lever behind it, then puts the painting back. The doors open and we get shoved inside.

"Hello miss Katz and miss Cat. What brings you here today?" a man says.

"You," I reply bluntly. The man turns revealing white eyes are glares at me. I smirk. Katz sighs at my behavior.

"Do you know who I am?" he asks.

"No, but I do know what you are," I smile.

"Cat, please be quiet," Katz whispers.

"No no, please continue. What am I, my dear?" the man asks.

"An idiot, a stupid drunk, a no good soul banished from the Overworld. Should I continue? I about millions of more things to say," I laugh. I am suddenly hanging upside down and feel a severe pain in my chest.

"I am Herobrine! Ruler of the Nether. I will not be insulted by such a weak little girl such as yourself," he yells.

"Why don't you yell it from the roof tops?" I ask. I am dropped from the ceiling, but being a Sky descendent, I fly naturally.

"Cat! Get back now here or I will make you!" Katz yells. I feel threatened and sink to the ground where chains are put on our legs. I sigh.

"What do you want from us?" I ask. Herobrine chuckles, sending me chills.

"You two girls are my, let's say, pawns. You are my weak players," he says.

"Weak? Seriously? That's just plain rude. I don't care what you say but I am absolutely sure I am NOT weak!" Katz yells.

"Yeah! Who you calling weak you piece of," I start to yell, but get cut off.

"Cat! SHUT UP!" Katz screams. I roll my eyes.

"Let me finish. I can help you guys get better at what you do. Cat, I can help train you to fly faster. Katz, you don't know do you?" he says.

"Know what?" Katz asks quietly. Herobrine smiles.

"What friends don't say. Megan? Take them to the simulator," he barks.

"Yes sir," Megan sighs. The chains on our feet melt off, but I don't fly. I just walk out simply. Megan closes the doors and leads us past the cells. The trip to the simulator is silent. We round a few corners and make our way to a pair of big doors.

"What's the simulator?" Katz finally asks.

"Depends on what you use it for," Megan replies.

"What do you normally use it for?" I ask.

"You'll figure it out," Megan says. She pushes open the doors and we walk in. Nether brick walls are littered with random paintings, each of them probably hiding something behind them. I wouldn't have been able to tell there was a door in the corner, but since there was a sign above it I could barely see it. In another corner there was obsidian walls sticking out with an iron door, with no lever. Scattered around the room were obsidian blocks with pumpkin heads on top. Some where slashed with swords and others were covered with arrows. Along a wall was soul sand in a perfect square with a chest in the middle. Along the wall was dispensers. Finally there were doors along the walls waiting to be opened.

"Wow," I whispered. Megan nodded.

"Double wow," Katz said.

"Let's get started!" Megan said and we walked to different stations, forgetting we were trapped.

* * *

**I agree that I could have done better. Did you notice the change? I did, but I am to lazy to fix it. I went from 'said' to 'say' then back to 'said'. Shame. Oh well!**

**See ya later ****_Cat Pack!_**


	6. Face in the Flames

**Hey guys! Not going to lie I have been feeling lazy. I was also tired, sick, and I'm going through loads of drama. I am back though, so I will get another chapter up ASAP!**

* * *

**Megan's POV**

"Cat! Stop flying!" I laughed. I grabbed a pumpkin and put it back on its stand.

"No! I don't want to!" she yelled. I turned to Katz.

"What do you do when she won't stop flying?" I asked.

"Nothing. She's too fast," Katz said.

"Darn right I am!" Cat screamed as she flew past me. I smiled. I went up to one of the doors, opened it, and grabbed a bow. I wasn't at my best with bows, but if it got Cat down it would be worth it! I walked out of the weaponry and took aim. Cat flew around and I tried to find the perfect spot. Once I found it, I felt my hands heat up, and the arrow I was about to shoot caught on fire. Perfect.

"Katz? Distract her!" I whispered.

"Ok, but don't hit us," she replied and ran off. Katz ran off and started to talk to Cat, who slowed down. Once she flew around the soul sand, I shot the arrow. It flew straight over her head. She screamed and dropped to the ground.

"Now!" I yelled. Katz nodded and tackled Cat. She struggled against Katz strength.

"Hurry! I can't hold her for much longer," Katz called. I fished through my pockets to find enough blocks. I pulled out obsidian and sighed. I ran over and put down the blocks. I waited for Katz to release her grip and get out before Cat could. I left one space open so we could talk.

"Why?" Cat asked. I burst out laughing. "Oh, so you think this is funny?"

"Yeah," Katz chuckled. I nodded. Then a figure appeared at the door.

"I need Megan and Cat to stay here. Katz if you may," Herobrine said. Katz flashed me a worried look, but it quickly faded as she walked out of the room. Cat glared at him.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"Megan come here," Herobrine commanded, ignoring Cat. I slowly walk over to him and he hands me a list. I read it and laugh.

"And where do you suppose I can actually find this stuff?" He grabs the list and crosses some potions off.

"Just ask for the prisoners stuff. They should have enough," Herobrine whispered. I sighed and walked outside. The door closed behind me. I turned to look at Katz.

"Looks like we're running errands," I said. Katz sighed.

"Let's go!" She replied. We started to walk to were we held the prisoners. We passed a few cells before Katz gasped.

"What?" I asked. I walk over to what she was staring at. It was another prisoner.

"It's him!" she screams.

"What?" I repeated. So confused.

"It's Cavemanfilms! The Sky Army has been trying to find him for weeks!" Katz yelled.

"Oh. He's your friend. Ok. Hey? Do you have any stone?" I asked the caveman. The man turns to look at me.

"Sorry. I don't. Why am I hear anyway?" Cave asked.

"Ahem. The Sky Army is worried sick!" Katz shouted at him.

"Katz? What are you doing here?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. I then grabbed Katz and walked away from the cell.

"Moving on," I said. We stopped at the next cell. I looked in and saw a man wearing a suit and had a rubik cube head. The other guy looked like George Washington. I stared at them.

"Do you have any stone?" I asked. The two friends look at us.

"Yeah. Hey? Where's Cat?" The rubik cube man asked. I glared at him.

"First, I need your things and second why do you need Cat?" I questioned. The president grabbed the stone and gave it to me.

"We know her. About her actually," president explained. Katz looked as confused as I was.

"Well when she's available, we'll get her for you um…. What are your names?" Katz said.

"I'm Skitscape and this is Fawdz," Rubik cube replies.

"You can call us Tony or Dan," Fawdz told us. Katz nodded. I smile at the friends.

"Thanks!" I said before running back to the simulator with Katz. We stepped inside to give Herobrine the stone. Nobody was in here. I glanced at Katz as she took a step forward.

"Hello?" she called out. All of a sudden Herobrine appeared in front of us.

"What? Oh, it's you. Did you girls get the stuff," he said. I tried not to laugh at his secret agent voice. I saw Katz smiled before she nodded. I fished through my pockets until I got the stone. Herobrine smiled. I shuddered.

"Perfect. Now you two run along. I have business to attend to," he said as he vanished into thin air.

**Cliff's POV**

I could see Cat, Katz, and some other girl messing around in a room. I looked to my right and saw ghost versions of Jackie and Leah. They were just as shocked as I was. I tried to call out, but my jaw wouldn't move. To think of it, I couldn't move at all. Then I saw the new girl shoot a flaming arrow at Cat. I closed my eyes. I couldn't watch one of my best friends get hit. I then heard male voices calling my name.

"What did you see?" Seto called. I snapped my eyes opened. I was so scared I started to fall. I quickly regained myself and flew back up. I looked down and saw some wide eyes. I glanced at Seto, who looked pale.

"You guys saw that to?" Jackie asked. I nodded.

"Was that creepy or what?" Leah questioned. I nodded again. I lowered myself to the ground with the others and got flooded with questions. Leah groaned.

"Please don't ask any questions," Jackie pleaded. Team Crafted backed away.

"Thank you," Leah said. The walk back to the base was silent. We listened to the sound of animals until we reached our destination. The rest of the day went on like normal. I decided to sit down and talk to Seto.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just worried. Cat was one of my best friends and Katz was one of the most valuable recruits," I sighed.

"It'll be okay. Besides, you're not the worst. Ty and Sparklez are practically dieing!" he said, making me laugh.

"I heard that!" Ty called from across the room. I smirked.

"You were supposed to!" I replied. Seto laughed and continued talking, but I wasn't listening. I couldn't shake the image that I saw. The flames burned and showed a deathly face.

_Herobrine._

* * *

**You like? Oh well. Hopefully new chapter soon. I do have a couple of questions to ask though...**

**1. What powers should Cat have?**

**a. Poison**

**b. Turning people to stone**

**c. Both a and b**

**d. Cat should have (insert suggestion here)**

**2. Should I have a romance chapter for the heck of it?**

**a. I don't care.**

**b. Absolutely**

**c. No.**

**Kk! Hopefully new chapter up soon Cat Pack!**


End file.
